mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Housewives of Miami (Season 1)
Boss Housewives of Miami (Season 1) Is The Very First Season of The Reality Show (Boss Housewives of Miami) That Aired on December 16, 2018. Filming The Filming For The First Season of The Show Started in September of 2018 in Miami, Florida and Other Parts of Florida. Taglines *'Denise' "My Husband May be a Judge But I'm The Jewelry" *'Shannon' "People Say My Life is a Fairy-tale and I Agree" *'Evelyn' "Beauty is Priceless and So Are My Diamonds" *'Kerry' "Why Want More in Life When I Already Have it All" *'Brandi' "They Say I Do To Much But The Truth is They Just Don't Do Enough" *'Melissa' "I Hope You have Your Running Shoes Because No One Can Keep Up With Me" Main Cast *'Denise Carl' (Season 1–present) She is The Wife of Hot shot Judge in Miami Justin Carl she Has Been married to Justin for 20 years They have 3 Children 17 year old J.J and 13 Year old Jasmine and 11 year old Rodney. *'Shannon Wider' (Season 1–present) She is a Little Bit Younger then The Other Ladies But That doesn't stop her she is Engaged to Miami EX-NFL Player Brett Unis who is 10 Years older Than her he Buys whatever she wants she is Planning There big Million Dollar wedding. *'Evelyn Bergman' (Season 1–present) She is Divorced From Her R&B Singer EX-Husband Greg after 17 years she is back on The Market Trying to see how The single Life feels while raising her 14 Year old Daughter Valentina. *'Kerry Steinhart' (Season 1–present) She is The wife of Larry Steinhart one of The Biggest Producers in Miami she doesn't have a Job Being a Housewife is her Job taking care of Her and Larry 5 Children Hannah, Larry Jr., Kristin, Ramona and Dean. *'Brandi Michele' (Season 1–present) She is an Actress who has done about 40 Films and 20 television shows and been On Broadway She is Ready to hang That Up and be a Housewife to Her Husband Shane of 6 Years and Her 2 Sons Octavious and O'Shane. *'Melissa Newsome' (Season 1–present) She is a Lipstick making Queen she runs her own Business "Mel-Lips LLC" she doesn't have a Man yet But she is dating and she Looking for Mr Right to start a family with. Friends & Husbands of The Housewives *'Ginger' She is Shannon best friend from Junior High and Her Personal assistant she is there with Shannon every step of The way with her wedding Planning to Brett. *'Carmen' She is a close friend of Denise she is single and loves to date Guys with enormous bank accounts she is Very Good looking and always Throws shade and spill Tea she like sot bringing up touchy subjects to cause Drama. *'Justin Carl' He is Denise Husband who is a Judge in Town. *'Brett Unis' he is Shannon fiance and soon to Be Husband who is an EX-NFL Player He spoils Shannon and Buys her anything she wants no matter what it is he has 2 Kids form his Previous marriage. *'Larry Steinhart' He is The Husband of Kerry and a Big name Producer in Town he has Been married to kerry since 1997 he doesn't want her to work he wants her to take care of the Children. *'Shane Herman' He is Brandi Husband of 6 years he is The Father of There son O'Shane and Perfect Stepfather to her Oldest son who he adopted he is a video Game Programmer. Series overview Season 1: 2018-2019